If He's not who They think He is
by Musical Fangirl
Summary: Everyone thinks Lily and James Potter are Harry's parents. But I know different, Lily and James just adopted him. He's really my son. This is the story of how he found out.
1. Chapter 1

He's Not Who They Think He Is  
Chapter 1  
I don't own Harry Potter.  
This is my first HP fic, this idea came to me during my first read through of the series (two weeks ago, how sad) and wouldn't let me go, so here you go.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Remus? We could always tell James and Lily we changed our minds," Sirius begged me one last time.

"No, it's what's best for him. He's not a were-wolf," I said, looking down at our newborn son. He had his father's black hair and my mother's green eyes.

"If we do this, he'll never know we're his parents. He'll think he's Harry Potter for his whole life, not Harry Lupin-Black."

"You think I don't know that Sirius? Do you think that's not breaking my heart? But this is what's best for him. He'll be safer with normal parents, not a dad and a were-wolf," I said, tears streaming down my face.

"I'm sorry Remy," Sirius said, giving me a careful one-armed hug. "I didn't think. You're right. At least we have tonight with him," he said, climbing carefully under the covers. "I love you both so much."

"We love you to Sirius," I whispered, laying Harry down on the bed between us and laying down too.

"I'll always be here for you Remus," Sirius whispered as I fell asleep. "Always."

I wish he had been right.


	2. Chapter 2

He's Not Who They Think He Is  
Chapter 2  
I don't own Harry Potter

September the first came right after the full moon the year I agreed to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts. It was Harry's third year at Hogwarts. Just because I had given up my son didn't mean I didn't keep track of him on the calender at least. It had been almost 12 years since I had seen Harry. Or Sirius

It being the day after the full moon I fell asleep on the Hogwarts Express as soon as I sat down.

Harry and Sirius haunted my dreams, as usual. But Harry wasn't a baby, like he normally was. He was 13 and surounded by friends.

I stirred when he was confronted by a blonde Slytherin boy, but I only truely woke up when the dementors entered my dream.

There were dementors in the carriage for real and I quickly cast my Patronus to get rid of them.

"Is everyone okay?" I asked, looking over the children. With a start I realized these were Harry's friends from my dream.

"Everyone except for Harry is sir," the brown haired girl answered. "He fainted when he tried to face the dementors."

I made my way to Harry's limp form, checking his pulse and breathing. As I was moving back he stirred.

"Mom?" he muttered, one hand on the back of his head, using the other to push himself up.

His hair was in his face and I had to resist the urge to brush it away. "Actually I'm your uncle," I said, pulling some chocolate out of my briefcase. "Not officially, but honorary. Here, this will help you feel better," I said, offering him a piece of chocolate.

"Thanks," Harry said, accepting the chocolate and taking a bite of it. "Did anyone else see that?" he asked his friends.

"Malfoy did," the ginger haired boy said glumly.

Harry groaned, "Now that story'll be all over the school by the time we're in the carriages."

"How far are we from Hogwarts?" I asked, standing and returning to my seat.

"We should arrive within the hour, we should change," Harry said, opening his trunk and pulling out his robes.

"So, are you our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Harry asked once he and his friends were changed into our robes.

"Yes, Dumbledore asked me specifically to come and teach."

Harry nodded, "Did you really know my mom and dad?" he asked hopefully.

My heart gave a twinge. He was refering to James and Lily as his mom and dad, not me and Sirius. "Yes, I met them in our first year. We were all Gryffendors. They couldn't stand each other until our...sixth year. Then they were inseperable, got married right out of seventh year, you came along about two years later."

"And what about Black?" the ginger haired boy asked eagerly.

"Ron be quiet, let him talk," a ginger haired girl, who must have been his younger sister said, smacking his arm.

"That's all I have to say for now, but maybe you can introduce yourselves," I said, suppressing a smile as the brunette girl flushed bright red.

"I'm Ron Weasley," the ginger boy said, sticking his hand out to shake, "Third year."

"I'm Ginny Weasley," the one I guessed was his sister, "Second year."

"Hermione Granger," the brunette girl said once her face was less red, "Third year."

"Neville Longbottom," a round-faced brunette boy said, "Third year."

"Luna Lovegood," said a dreamy-eyed blonde girl from behind a copy of _The Quibbler. _"Second year."

Harry grinned, "All Gryffendors, except for Luna, but we won't hold it against her. Will you please tell us about Sirius Black? Please Professor Lupin?" he asked, begging for more information.

"I'm sure you don't want to hear an old man reminising about his glory days," I told Harry.

"Please Professor," Harry begged, looking so much like his father when he wanted something.

"Alright, on one condition," I said.

"Anything," Harry said eagerly.

"Call me Uncle Moony. Outside of class at least. All of you."

"Okay Uncle Moony," the kids choursed, looking at me with wide eyes.

"Well Sirius and James were inseperable our first four years. Sirius and James grew apart when Sirius and I started dating. He didn't like the idea of two of his best friends dating each other. When James and Lily started dating James saw how stupid he had been and they made up. We were a family again, us and Peter. We were a family.

"Sirius and I were the first to see you after you were born Harry," I said smiling, "You were so tiny I was afraid I was going to break you when I held you.

"I never expected Sirius to tell anyone where you were. He was so protective of you," I finished quietly, wiping away the tears that had started to fall down my face.

Suddenly I found myself at the center of a group hug. "Don't worry Uncle Moony. We're all here for you," Harry whispered into my ear.

I hugged Harry back tightly. "I know Harry, I know."


	3. Chapter 3

If He's Not Who They Think He Is  
Chapter 3  
I don't own Harry Potter

I was roused from my sleep by a timid knock on the door. Glancing at the clock I made my way to the door. Who was knocking on my door at midnight?

"Yes," I asked, opening the door, "Harry, what's wrong?" I asked, wide awake at seeing the boy, his face tear-stained, at my door.

"I...I needed someone to talk to and you're the first person I thought of Uncle Moony," Harry said tearfully.

"Of course, come in," I said, ushering Harry into an armchair in front of the fireplace. "Did you have a nightmare about James and Lily's death again?" I asked, starting some water for tea.

"No," Harry said softly. "It was worse than those."

"Do you want to tell me about it?" I asked, handing him a cup of tea.

Harry was quiet for a moment. "I was young," he finally said softly. "Much younger than I am in the dream Mom dies in. I can't be more than a few hours old. It's warm and I'm happy. Happier than I can ever remember being. There are two people, I can't tell who they are, I know they aren't my mom and dad, but they make me feel safe, safe and loved.

"Then one of them is holding me, but they're crying, the other one looking over the first one's shoulder. The one holding me hands me to my mom and lets out a sob, burrying his face in the other's chest.

"I, the younger me, starts crying, wanting to be back with the one who was holding me first.

"But he won't take me back. The other two leave and I'm with my parents. But I can't stop crying for the other two," Harry finished quietly. "Was I adopted Uncle Moony? Everyone always said I was the spitting image of Dad, but this dream, I know it was more than just a dream."

I thought for a few seconds, wondering how much of the truth I should tell him.

"Yes," I said eventually. "You were adopted. Only your parents, Sirius and I, and Dumbledore knew. Your birth parents didn't tell anyone except James and Lily they were expecting and they only had 24 hours with you after you were born."

"Why did they give me up? Didn't they love me?" Harry asked, his eyes filling with fresh tears.

"No! They loved you very much Harry. They gave you up because it was what's best for you," I said quickly, "They weren't a conventional couple, weren't married and were two of Voldemort's biggest enemies."

"My parents were enemies of Voldemort too," Harry whispered.

"But one of your birth parents was a pure-blood who scorned him and the other was a were-wolf, lower than low in Voldemort's eyes. You were safer with James and Lily."

"Do you know them? My birth parents?" Harry asked hopefully. "Are they still alive?"

"I know them rather well. They are still alive. I know your mother is well, but I lost touch with your father around the time James and Lily died. I do know he is alive though."

Harry and I sat in sclience for a few moments, finishing our tea.

"Thanks Uncle Moony," Harry said, standing up and putting his cup on the table between us. "For listening. And for telling me the truth."

"You're welcome Harry," I said, standing to show him to the door. "I'll always be here for you Harry, never forget that."


	4. Chapter 4

If He's Not Who They Think He Is  
Chapter 4  
I don't own Harry Potter

"Professor Lupin, may I have a word with you after dinner?" Dumbledore asked one day at dinner, about a week after the first night Harry had come to my room to talk.

"Of course Dumbledore," I said, nodding my head to the older wizard.

...

"So, Remus," Dumbledore said, leaning back in his seat and steepling his fingers in his office after dinner. "I have noticed that Harry has been visiting your office frequently and I know he can't be doing so badly in his Defence Against the Dark Arts that he needs that much tutoring."

"He just needs someone to talk to. His friends don't understand and he doesn't feel comfortable coming to you about it," I explained, "He still doesn't know about me and Sirius. He still thinks of me as Uncle Moony. No more, no less."

"You know you can't tell him Remus. He can never know that you and Sirius are his birth parents."

"I know Albus, I know," I whispered, hanging my head. "Can I go now?"

"Yes, just be careful Remus. I don't want to see either of you getting hurt."

...

"What is he doing at Hogwarts?" I asked myself when I saw a tiny dot labeled 'Sirius Black' on the Marauder's Map.

I quickly tapped it, whispering "Mischief managed," and set off, running out towards the Whomping Willow.

"Remus," Sirius whispered when I entered the room he and the children were in.

"Uncle Moony, how did you find us?" Harry asked.

"I still have the Map Harry," I told him. "Where is he Sirius?" I asked, turning to my ex-lover.

He stared at me, then wordlessly pointed at Ron.

It took me a moment before it clicked. "Ron, can I see Scabbers?" I asked, reaching out for the rat.

Ron cautiosly took the rat from an inner pocket in his robe and handed it to me.

I cast the Body Bind Curse on 'Scabbers' before setting him on the floor, casting the spell that would force an Animagus into human form.

The rat grew before our eyes, becoming Peter Pettigrew.

"H-Hello Remus, Sirius," Peter said nervously.

"Peter," Sirius said cooly, "Why did you do it? Why did you tell him were James, Lily, and Harry were? They trusted you! You were their Secret-Keeper!" he yelled.

"He...He would have killed me if I hadn't. I didn't want to die," Peter whimpered.

"We would have died for you," Sirius said in an enraged whisper. "Any one of us would have died for you."

"Come on, we're taking him to Dumbledore and Fudge. They'll question him and get the truth out of him," I said, releasing the spell that was keeping Peter human but leaving on the Body Bind Curse and putting him in my pocket.

"Let's get back to the school."


	5. Chapter 5

If He's Not Who They Think He Is  
Chapter 5  
I don't own Harry Potter.

"How do you feel? Being a free man again?" I asked Sirius once Dumbledore and Fudge had finished interagating him and Peter and set Sirius free.

"I feel...lost. For the past 12 years, my only goal has been to get out of Azkaban. I've done that, what now?"

"Well," I said quietly, "You have Harry, you have your house on Grimmauld Place, you have me."

Sirius' face broke out into a full-out grin. "Really?" he asked, "Even after all these years, I still have you?"

I gave Sirius a grin and a quick kiss. "You never lost me."

...

"Uncle Moony, where are you going for the summer?" Harry asked, sitting on the edge of my bed as I packed my trunk on the last day of the term.

"I'm going to Sirius' place in London. You can come visit us next week if you want," I said, packing the last of my things and closing the trunk. "Have you packed yet?"

"Yeah, I finished yesterday," Harry said laying back, spread eagle, on my bed.

I chuckled and lay next to him on the bed, looking up at the ceiling.

"Uncle Moony?" he asked, turning on his side.

I raised an eyebrow and turned to face him.

"How did you know? That Uncle Padfoot was the one for you?" he asked, his face more serious than any 13 year old's should ever be.

"At first I didn't. He was just a good friend that I hung out with and didn't talk to about serious things.

"Then he found out that I was a were-wolf and got James and Peter to become Animagus with him and I felt like I could really...really talk to him because I knew he cared.

"Then one day, after potions. he pulled me aside, away from James and Peter and he kissed me. When he pulled back, he was scared, scared that I would reject him.

"I was shocked. I knew I liked him, but I thought he was straight. He started to leave, but I grabbed his arm and pulled him back. He tensed, like he was expecting to be punched.

"But I pulled him down and kissed him.

"And that was it. I knew that we were meant to be together.

"Around the time you were born we had a baby too. A little boy that looked so much like Sirius."

"What happened to him?" Harry asked.

"We had to give him up," I said softly, "Sirius is a pure-blood whose whole family supported Voldemort, but he chose to side with Dumbledore. I'm a were-wolf. He was safer without us."

"Just like my parents," Harry said softly. "Did I have two dads too?"

"Yes," I said, "There's a picture of you with your birth parents in a photo album at Sirius' house. I can show it to you when you come if you want."

"I'd like that a lot Uncle Moony," Harry said with a grin, "I better go now. I'll have to deal with the Dursleys tomorrow so I'll need my strength," he said, getting up off the bed.

"Good luck," I called after him, sitting up.

"Thanks, I'll need it," Harry called back, closing the door behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

If He's Not Who They Think He Is  
Chapter 6  
I don't own Harry Potter

"Sirius, where's Harry's baby book?" I asked, looking through the shelves in the library.

"It's on the book shelf in our room," Sirius said, looking over the top of his book, "Why do you want it?"

"I'm looking for the picture of us on the day Harry was born," I said, leaving the room, heading to our bedroom. "I found it!" I said proudly, coming back into the library.

"Why do you want it?" Sirius asked, putting down his book.

"No reason," I said, flipping through the book.

"Oh, I have to go get Harry!" I said, looking at the clock, putting the book down on a table by the window, "I'll be back in half an hour," I said, giving Sirius a kiss on the cheek.

...

I knocked on the door of a plain Muggle house in an unremarkable Muggle town.

"Yes?" a woman asked, opening the door.

"Hello, I'm Remus Lupin, you must be Petuina Dursley," I said, extending my hand to shake hers.

"Yes, come in," she said, shaking my hand and leading me into the living room where her husband sat, reading the newspaper.

"Vernon, this is Mr. Lupin," Petuina said, gesturing for me to sit.

Vernon Dursley carefully folded his newspaper and looked at me. "Hello Mr. Lupin," Mr. Dursley said, extending his hand for me to shake, "How can I help you?"

"I'm here to pick up Harry. Is he in?"

Mr. Dursley's eyes hardened, "Harry and Dudley went out for the afternoon."

"Well then," I said, ignoring his tone, "Can you direct me to his room so I can collect his luggage?"

"I'll show you," Mrs. Dursley said, standing from her seat next to her husband.

I stood and followed her upstairs to a small bedroom. "This is Harry's room. The boys went to the park down the street when you leave," she said, quickly dissapearing back downstairs.

Most of Harry's things were already packed, everything except for a bottle of ink, a quill, and a roll of parchment. He must have been writing a letter when he left.

I carefully re-rolled the parchment, re-capped the ink, and put everything back in Harry's trunk. I cast a shrinking spell on the trunk and stuck it in my pocket. "Hello Hedwig," I said, approaching the cage, "Are you ready to go on a trip?"

The owl hooted as I carefully picked up her cage and Harry's Firebolt, and left the room.

"Thank you for raising my son," I said to the Dursleys from the door. "He won't be coming back," I said, slaming the door behind me.

I walked briskly down the street to the park.

"Uncle Moony!" Harry's voice resounded through the park.

"Hello Harry, are you ready to go?" I asked, giving him a hug.

"Sure, but I don't have my stuff with me," he said.

"I got it all, see?" I said, showing him Hedwig's cage and his Firebolt.

"Okay, where are we going?" Harry asked, following me out of the park.

"12 Grimmuald Place," I said, leading Harry towards an ally we could Apperate to 12 Grimmuald Place from.


	7. Chapter 7

If He's Not Who They Think He Is  
Chapter 7  
I don't own Harry Potter  
AN: This story will have a sequal (I know because the idea won't let me go), I don't know when it will be up but it will be called ...Then who is He? and will cover years five and seven and after. I'm skipping year 4 for the same reason I skipped years one and two, there's no mention of Sirius and Remus in them. (Or at least anything I can have any fun with).  
Well, enough of my rambling, enjoy the final seventh and final chapter of, If He's not whe They think He is...

"Sirius, we're back!" I called through the house, opening the front door.

"Kreacher and I are in the kitchen!" Sirius called back. "Did the Dursleys give you any trouble?"

"They were a bit rude, but they didn't give me any trouble," I said, leading Harry into the kitchen. "I'll show you your room after lunch."

"Okay," Harry agreed, "And show me the picture?"

"I actually have a book. Your mother recorded everything that happened during his pregnancy."

"That's why you wanted the baby book?" Sirius asked as Harry and I entered the kitchen. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure," I told Sirius, "Now, let's eat," I said, ignoring Harry's confused look.

...

"This," I told Harry after I showed him his room and we dropped off his stuff, "Is your baby book," I told him, handing him the book.

Harry took the book eagerly and sat down in a chair, opening it to the first page.

"'This baby book tells the story of Harry James...Lupin-Black?'" Harry read, looking up at me, "Am I...?"

"Yes," I said softly, turning the pages to find the picture of the day Harry had been born, "Kreatcher took this not five minutes after you were born. I never wanted to let you go, you were my baby boy, my little miricle. Less than 50% of were-wolf pregnancies make it to term, even less male ones. They don't even know the half of it when they call you the Boy-Who-Lived."

"Why didn't you get me back when the Potters died then?" Harry asked quietly, eyes begining to fill with tears.

"Voldemort isn't the only one who looks down on were-wolves. I had no legal right to you and Sirius was on the fast-track to Azkaban. You can stay here with us if you want, you never have to go back to the Dursleys if you don't want to."

"You...you mean it? I can stay here? With you and Sirius?" Harry asked, seeming to have accepted my answer.

"Of course you can Harry. You're our son, we love you."

"I'd love to stay with you," Harry said, giving me a hug. "This is the first place I feel accepted outside of Hogwarts."

"Your father and I love you Harry. Never doubt that," I whispered, running a hand through his hair. "You'll always have a place here."


End file.
